Impulso De Una Noche
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: sólo quiero que sepas... que este ha sido el único impulso que he podido realizar... por amor dijo quedamente. Oneshoot... Yaoi


**N/A: Antes de que continuen leyendo les informo que este es un fic YAOI o sea, la pareja es hombre-hombre ¿okay?, así que si tienen problemas con ese tipo de situaciones les aconsejo que salgan de aquí (hay una muy llamativa X de color rojito en la esquina de la ventana) y si leen más es cosa suya...**  
**Honestamente no esperaba escribir un yaoi como mi fic número 50 pero bueno, así se dieron las cosas... sigo teniendo problemas para relacionar los títulos con las historias, en fin... dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic...**

**Impulso De Una Noche**

Una indecible calma reinaba sobre Zona Fantasma, pero él sabía que no faltaba mucho para que los fantasmas comenzaran a cernirse sobre la Tierra con sus típicas amenazas... por suerte para los humanos, él siempre estaría ahí para protegerlos... para proteger a ese chico de ojos soñadores y sonrisa encantadora... a ese chico al cual estaba destinado a proteger, para siempre...

Comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias en el aire mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos... ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que lo había visto... y seguía recordando todo como si apenas hubiese pasado el día anterior...

_"¿Pariah Dark?" había preguntado Danny con los ojos totalmente abiertos "¿cómo es eso posible?"_

_"no lo sé Daniel" le dijo Vlad "pero tú eres el único que puede detenerlo"_

_Sin tiempo para pensar, sin tiempo para nada más, Danny había tomado la decisión de ir a combatir a su enemigo... y como siempre, él estaba ahí para ayudarlo, en ese momento eran 2 almas contenidas en un cuerpo, pero de algún modo Pariah Dark hizo algo que ciertamente no esperaban... chico y fantasma fueron separados... dejando a un muy vulnerable Danny y a un muy molesto fantasma, quien se fijó en la inconsciente forma del humano... _

_"¿qué quieres Pariah Dark?" había preguntado presa de una rabia que no sabía pudiera ser capaz de experimentar "¿no sabes como termina todo esto?, conmigo pateando tu real trasero de vuelta a donde perteneces"_

_Una risotada fue la gran respuesta, risa que provocó mayor enojo en el joven fantasma cuyos ojos flashearon de un intenso color verde a un rojo sangre y lo siguiente que supo fue que efectivamente había regresado al malvado rey de vuelta a donde pertenecía sin ningún tipo de compasión... tenía la respiración acelerada por pelea, pero se calmó cuando recordó con preocupación a Danny... regresó a donde el humano estaba y se fijó en que este estaba recobrando paulatinamente el conocimiento... con horror se dio cuenta de que no podía volver con él... estaban separados y no parecía posible que se volvieran a unir... Danny abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido y parpadeó un par de veces como si dudara de todo aquello que estaba viendo_

_"¿qué?... ¿qué esta pasando?" preguntó débilmente mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas para levantarse_

_"Pariah Dark nos separó" fue la respuesta que el ojiverde le brindó _

_Danny guardó silencio por varios minutos, era tan raro ver a su yo fantasma enfrente de él, hablandole como sólo una vez había pasado... el ojiazul se sentía completo y normal... era una sensación de frustrante alegría, recorrió el lugar con la mirada antes de decidirse a hablar_

_"¿qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó el fantasma y Danny alzo la vista hacia él_

_"no lo sé," _

_En ese momento Vlad Plasmius se acercó a ellos "¿Daniel?" preguntó tentativamente y sólo el ojiazul le observó en respuesta "¿qué diablos ocurrió?... ¿por qué están separados?"_

_"Pariah Dark" repuso el fantasma cansinamente_

_Vlad abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego pareció reflexionar, movió la cabeza y tomó al humano del brazo "tenemos que irnos Daniel" dijo y ambos chicos lo miraron_

_"¿por qué?"_

_"todos se dieron cuenta de tu desaparición y yo le prometí a Maddie" hizo una mueca "y al idiota de tu padre que no dejaría que te pasara nada"_

_"pero" protestó Danny "tenemos que buscar el modo de unirnos"_

_Vlad negó con la cabeza "el poder del rey es tan fuerte que ningún artefacto creado por humanos o por Halfas podría revertir su efecto"_

_Eso dejó a ambos en shock "eso significa" dijo el fantasma sintiendo de pronto como el frío que había dejado de sentir regresaba a él con lentitud minando su alegría "¿qué esto es una despedida?"_

_"podría decirse" dijo Plasmius "vámonos Daniel"_

_"ya no podré ser fantasma... ¿nunca más?" se preguntaba el ojiazul azorado "es por eso que me siento tan... ¿normal?" _

_"si Daniel, ya eres como todos esos muchachos normales... ya no tienes sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de proteger a esa ciudad ni a sus habitantes... sólo serás un humano más" dijo el ojiverde con cierto resentimiento y se alejó volando a toda velocidad dejando a un confundido adolescente que regresó a casa sintiendo que una parte de él le había sido arrancada de tajo..._

Eso había ocurrido hacía 2 años... el fantasma no dejaba de recordar toda la furia que había sentido durante varios días luego del incidente, y todo ese frío... se había tenido que acostumbrar al frío mortal que lo rodeaba, que lo acechaba, pero que no podía matarlo... en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar con él, con Danny... porque solamente cuando estaban juntos él podía liberar ese frío sin sentirse afectado... porque solamente con Danny podía sentir lo que era ser feliz...

"soy el fantasma de las cajas" anunció una voz monótona sacandolo de su ensimismamiento "tengánme..."

"... miedo, ya lo sé" musitó el ojiverde con aburrimiento "podrías inventarte mejores gritos de batalla ¿sabes?" dijo al tiempo que le impedía el paso a la Tierra

"eres un amargado"

"y tú un perdedor y ahora desaparece de mi vista" le ordenó y lo arrojó bastantes metros lejos de sí

Luego de un rato comenzaba a aburrirse, así que tomó la decisión de ver como iban las cosas en Amity Park... ya había ido con anterioridad, pero sólo para buscar a algún fantasma y regresarlo a donde pertenecían, jamás se había detenido a buscar a... se sonrojo pero decidió que estaba harto de negarlo... jamás se había detenido a buscar al chico que en verdad amaba... ahora, sentía la necesidad de saber como había sobrellevado el adiós... tenía miedo de que Danny no lo recordara... pero su curiosidad pudo más...

Sobrevoló silenciosamente la ciudad dormida, fijó sus verdes ojos en el reloj, se leían las 2 de la mañana... buscó ansiosamente el lugar donde había nacido y donde se había enamorado del maravilloso chico de ojos azules... sintió un nudo en la garganta y contuvo el aliento (sentido figurado) cuando divisó su objetivo... tragó saliva y se asomó por la ventana... _su_ ventana... entró haciéndose invisible y lo observó dormir, se veía tan... indefenso...

La temperatura del cuarto descendió drásticamente provocando que el durmiente abriera los ojos con sobresalto... una parte de él sabía lo que ese abrupto cambio de temperatura significaba... echó los pies a un lado de la cama, y se cayó puesto que sus piernas estaban enredadas en un revoltijo de sábanas... cuando trató de alzar la mirada, sintió unos ojos fijos en él... era _él_...

"déjame verte" pidió sentándose sobre la cama de nuevo "por favor"

El fantasma obedeció calladamente y sintió algo que renacía dentro de su ser cuando sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con aquellos ojos color cielo que tanto había extrañado... una sonrisa como las que tanto había echado en falta asomaba a los labios del adolescente... pero entonces su sonrisa se esfumó y el azul rompió el contacto visual con el verde dejando un extraño hueco dentro del fantasma quien simplemente observó al adolescente con gran preocupación...

"¿qué haces aquï?" preguntó Danny yendo hacia la ventana como si hubiera visto algo realmente fascinante en el exterior, dándole la espalda al fantasma quien sintió (sentido figurado) más frío que nunca antes "¿viniste para ver como me va siendo un chico 'normal'?"

El fantasma se limitó a agachar la mirada, su interior estaba siendo devorado por el dolor, por el temor... por la angustia, deseaba tanto abrazarlo que el deseo lo estaba enloqueciendo y Danny simplemente le daba la espalda como si nada... luego de varios minutos de estar mirando el piso, alzó la mirada y notó como el joven humano temblaba ligeramente, _claro_, se dijo a si mismo, _yo estoy liberando mi frío fantasmal_

"lo siento" se disculpó y el ojiazul ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a traves del cristal "es mi culpa que tengas frío, es... es algo que apenas empiezo a controlar"

Volvió a agachar la mirada definiendo si debía decir algo más antes de irse, o si simplemente debería desaparecer, al menos sabía que Danny estaba bien, aunque le dolía no haber podido hablar más con él... entonces sintió algo que lo hizo temblar... un abrazo... Danny estaba ahí, frente a él... abrazándolo... el ojiverde no acertó comprender pero instintivamente respondió al abrazo que tanto había estado deseando y necesitando... se sentía terriblemente bien...

"te eché mucho de menos" dijo el pelinegro sin romper el contacto, temblando por algo más que el frío que emanaba el peliblanco

"yo también Danny, yo también" le contestó él sintiendo que podría volver a morir tranquilo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojiazul, ninguno quería romper el abrazo... aunque el fantasma sabía que debía hacerlo... intentó apartarse pero por toda respuesta Danny rodeó con más fuerza su cintura... como un niño asustado se aferra a su madre, sólo que ninguno era un niño... "debo irme" dijo el peliblanco tristemente "tengo..."

Sus esmeraldas ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió sus labios siendo presionados por otros y aunque intentó protestar su cuerpo se dejo llevar por el mar de emociones que ese beso le estaba provocando... sus enguantadas manos revolvieron ese mar de cabello negro, su lengua no pudo contener la inquietud de explorar la boca de Danny quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentirlo... se separaron porque el humano se estaba quedando literalmente sin aire... sus mejillas lucían más sonrojadas de lo normal y pese a lo agitada de su respiración sonreía pacíficamente...caminó hacia la puerta y se aseguro de que el seguro estuviera puesto... cuando lo hubo confirmado clavó sus azules ojos en el fantasma quien seguía conmocionado por lo ocurrido...

"¿por qué?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar

"no lo sé... sólo... sentí la necesidad de hacerlo" repuso Danny sonrojándose más

"obedeciste a un impulso" comentó el fantasma sintiéndose algo... defraudado "los adolescentes son demasiado impulsivos"

Iba ya a alejarse cuando sintió la mano de Danny sobre la suya, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los ojos del pelinegro interrogantes, sus labios volvían a estar a escasos milimetros... habían abierto una puerta que ni con toda la fuerza del mundo iban a poder cerrar...

La pantalla digital del reloj leía las cinco de la mañana, el ojiverde observó la hora con pesar... deslizó su fría mano derecha sobre la desnuda espalda de su amado con toda la parsimonia de la que fue capaz y suspiró, su otra mano quitó los mechones de cabello de la frente del adolescente adormilado y sonrió al ver lo inocente que se veía... Danny abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa

"tengo que irme" dijo el fantasma seriamente "no se suponía que dejara la Zona Fantasma abandonada"

"me imagino" repuso Danny con cierto pesar en la voz "¿volveremos a vernos?"

"no lo sé, en todo caso... lo que te dije anoche... yo." se acercó a su oído y susurró las palabras más honestas de las que fue capaz

Se levanto y luego de arreglar su traje se dispuso a traspasar la ventana... Danny lo observó "gracias" dijo finalmente y el fantasma lo observó extrañado

"¿gracias?" repitió como si no entendiera

"yo había deseado volver a tenerte a mi lado al menos por un minuto más... hiciste mi sueño realidad y" volvió a decir antes de que el ojiverde se fuera "sólo quiero que sepas... que este ha sido el único impulso que he podido realizar... por amor" dijo quedamente

El chico fantasma sonrió y unió sus labios a los del ojiazul a modo de despedida... cuando la luz solar iluminó por completo el cuarto, el ojiverde ya se había ido... Danny abrazó la almohada, dispuesto a dormir un poco más para no olvidar lo que había ocurrido...

En la Zona Fantasma el héroe protector sentía como si su corazón hubiese vuelto a latir... vio al fantasma de las cajas dirigirse de nuevo a la Tierra y por primera vez decidió que lo dejaría portarse mal un rato... en ese momento, sólo quería gritar... nunca antes había sido tan feliz...

**- Kozumy -  
si no les gusta al menos podrían dejarme críticas constructivas ¿no?, así al menos podré pulir mi estilo como escritora **


End file.
